In order to avoid air bubbles generated during the metal forming, a method of using a mould to vacuumize is adopted in the related art. However, because of such method's specific operating mode, a vacuum degree in the mould can only reach about 80%, and a vacuum environment in the smelting position and the injection position cannot be implemented, thus lacking functions of avoiding the air bubble completely and preventing oxidation.
In the related art, a method of protecting the injection position and the smelting position by a vacuum chamber is adopted, but there exist following defects in this method. In this method, a volume of the vacuum chamber is enlarged and the number of sealing positions is dramatically increased. Moreover, a stability of devices is reduced and it is difficult to perform a real batch application. Moreover, many similar proposals just remain in a design stage and it is difficult to realize these proposals due to their own defects. Finally, for the Mg alloy having a relatively low requirement for the vacuum degree, vacuum degree requirements for the vacuum chamber having a larger volume can be realized by a vacuumizing system. On the contrary, for the amorphous alloy having a relatively high requirement for the vacuum degree, the vacuumizing operation and pressure maintenance in a short time using the vacuum chamber having larger volume can hardly be implemented, resulting in great difficulties in a large scale production of the amorphous alloy. Also, difficulties are also caused to the design in which a key of a movement required by the forming is an external port, and the instability of the device is increased.